Damsel In Domination
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Rogue is tired of being stepped all over and takes control.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The rights to all X-Men characters are property of Stan Lee

A/N: Messing with the story line, you'll understand as you read. Takes place after X-Men 1, Rogue is 19, yet she already absorbed Mrs. Marvel.

PROLOUGE

--8 Months Ago--

Marie shuddered as Logan dropped a long metal chain into her hand, a small smile gracing her face.

"I'll be back for these," he whispered.

Marie's smile fell. He'd come back for dog tags, he'd come back to protect the little girl with a sad smile and white streaks in her hair. He'd come back to fulfill a promise. He'd come back to love Jean, not her.

Marie was brought out of her musings by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Forcing herself to match his smile, she kept her body rigid as she watched him walk away. She stood in that doorway until the rough engine of the motorcycle disappeared out of hearing range.

With vengeful eyes and a heavy heart she made her way back to her room, destroying everything in her wake. Not a vase was left unbroken nor a picture left hanging by the time she made it to the room she shared with Kitty and Jubilee. Tags still in hand she punched the wall, leaving a fist size hole in her wake.

It was as she sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face and blood pooling around her broken hand, that she vowed never to be the damsel in distress again. She could look out for herself and rid Logan of the burden of protecting her.

CHAPTER 1

--Present--

The mass of students in the hallways separated as Rogue made her way down to the Danger Room. Clad in tight black leather and long black gloves, she held her head high despite the scared eyes looking her way. Laughing to herself when Bobby almost tripped over his own feet trying to get distance between them.

Cracking her neck and knuckles she opened the heavy door to the Danger Room. She quickly punched a number into the panel near the door, smirking as the program started. Shiny silver walls transformed into the remaining burning rubble that used to be glorious building, the empty space before her shimmered as a large man with shiny claws appeared.

"You ready for this, sugar?" she whispered.

Rogue tucked a long, silver chain into her leather jumpsuit and threw herself into the fight.

"You aren't welcome here, _Wolverine,"_ Scott spat as Logan stepped off his bike.

Logan merely snorted, glared, and headed for the door. He was stopped dead in his tracks as a sharp, red laser cut through the air an inch away from his outstretched hand.

"I won't let you hurt her," Scott stated like it was the simplest fact in the world.

"Ain't plannin' on hurtin' her Scooter," Logan retorted.

"You already have," Scott argued, getting him a questioning look from Logan. "You left and she fell apart. The only one she trusted abandoned her. The only person she felt comfortable around, the only one she took he gloves off with, and you left. She cut herself off from us, terrified of any contact whatsoever, not even physical skin-on-skin. She shakes, always afraid, always furious, unable to relax. Nightmares, God Logan, horrible nightmares. Your nightmares, every night. Every night I hear her cry herself back to sleep. You have no idea what you did to her. The girl is nearly twenty and she's horrified to trust anyone, to get to know anyone. Because of you. I won't let you hurt her anymore."

Logan's eyes narrowed and his claws inched their way out of his knuckles.

"Let me see her," he growled.

Scott answered with another black, close to Wolverine's head.

"I fucked her up, let me try to fix her," he all but yelled.

"It's not that simple. Not even you could help her, not anymore," Scoot replied sullenly.

"What makes you say that?" Logan questioned.

"Jean, Xavier, they've both tried to get into her head, to help her sort things out. She's touched another one Logan. Carol Danvers, called herself Mrs. Marvel. Super strength and flight, her powers are now Rogue's. Along with the ability to erect mental barriers. The only thing they've ever been able to extract from her mind is her hatred. Her hatred towards you." 

Logan's world crumbled.

The pain flashing through the man's eyes was evident, even to the virtually blind Cyclops. With a soft sign Scott walked up to the door, punched in a 3-number code and walked inside, leaving the door open behind him as an unspoken invitation to the broken man on the driveway.

'Incoming Jean, Wolverine's back,' Scott threw out a mental warning to his wife.

'I already know Scott,' she replied.

'He touches you…'

'And I'll kill him myself, Scott. But something tells me it's not me he's after this time,'

'Should we tell Rogue?' Scott asked.

'She'll find out soon enough,' Jean replied, closing the telepathic connection.

With a heavy sigh and a silent prayer Scott walked back to his classroom to prepare for his afternoon class.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall as Logan made his way down the halls, stopping to sniff the air every few steps. He smiled to himself as his nose led him toward the Danger Room, reveling in how much of himself Marie had in her.

In front of Logan children began to file out of classrooms, shuffling down the hall, gazing in wonder at the menacing looking man invading their school. A few of them even ran away from him. Unfortunately for him, Jubilation Lee was not one of those few.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jubilee's normally cheery voice turned fierce.

"Out of my way kid," Logan replied, walking around her, heading towards the door to the danger room.

"Danger Room, Wolverine? Wouldn't go in there if I were you," Jubilee replied in an almost sing-songy voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Just might not like what you see is all," Jubilee smirked. Logan scoffed. "She's changed, Wolverine."

Logan frowned, pausing before turning around to find himself alone in an empty hallway. Slightly shaking his head, Logan started toward the Danger Room again.

-----

"Code Red Kitty," Jubilee all but screamed as she burst into their room.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty Pryde sighed, closing the chemistry book she had been reading.

"Code Red!" Jubilee repeated, sighing angrily when Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "Kitty! We had a code, we made an organized, color-coded list and everything!"

"Jubes, calm down," Kitty giggled.

"He's back," Jubilee whispered.

"Who's back?" Kitty asked, oblivious.

"Wolverine. Wolverine is back, Kitten. What are we going to do?" Jubilee asked solemnly.

Jubilee hung her head in the middle of the long pause, letting Kitty think of a plan.

"So _that's _Code Red," Kitty said, making Jubilee scream and storm out, leaving a very bewildered Kitty behind.

-----

Logan stood on the safe side of the Danger Room door for nearly twenty minutes, contemplating what he would say, and trying to brace himself for these drastic changes in Marie he should be expecting. Running a shaking hand through his wild hair, Logan began to pace.

Logan took one deep breath before making his way inside the Danger Room.

Stepping through the doorway into the Danger Room, Logan scanned the room for any sign of Marie. He made his way through what seemed to be the rubble of Xavier's school towards some grunting noises he could hear in the distance. Walking through the devastation, pausing several times to lift heavy objects out of the only path he had. If it was Marie, she obviously did her best to stay hidden. Logan's heart sped up as he realized that Marie was just around the corner of a barley standing wall. Clenching his fists, holding his head down, he willed his stubborn legs to move around the wall. Logan slowly lifted his head toward the sound of fighting, only to see a mirror image of himself, getting his ass thoroughly kicked by a petite black-clad woman with white streaks in her hair.

He watched himself be beaten, he watched himself slowly heal, he watched himself attack Marie without restraint, and he watched himself fall. Anger that had unknowingly built inside of him disappeared when he watched Marie drop to her knees next to his beaten form. Laying a soft hand over his doppelganger's heart, she slowly pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The illusion around him flickered, signaling an end of the program. Logan stood rigid watching Marie's back as his doppelganger slowly faded away. He watched her shoulders jerk, a telltale sign she was crying. Logan took a slow step forward, looking to comfort her.

Hearing the subtle movement, Marie whipped around to face her intruder. Logan frowned in confusion at the lack of shock she conveyed as she swiftly made her way over to him. She stood in front of him for a long moment, just looking into his eyes as he stood rigid, nearly a head taller than her. With a soft sigh, Marie reached out her ungloved hand to his face, sliding it gently across the surface of his cheek before pressing her lips to his in a breathtaking kiss. Marie's hand snaked around to cup the back of his head as she pressed her lips tighter against his. When the shock finally wore off, Logan slowly opened his mouth to lightly bite her lower lip. Marie flinched, causing him to unintentionally bite her lip, nearly drawing blood. Marie pulled back, her hand flying to her hurt lip. Logan removed her hand from her lip, muttering a heart-felt sorry before pulling the battered lip into his mouth, gently soothing the swollen appendage with his tongue.

"So sorry babes," Logan whispered, as he gently laid a hand at the small of her back, causing her to snap out of her stupor.

Marie jerked out of his grasp.

"You're real," she spat.

Logan stayed silent, confused, as he slowly reached out to gather her in his arms. With arms outreached toward her, he was rewarded with a strong kick to his stomach, sending him flying across the flickering debris. Slamming into a half-faded wall.

"Marie?" he whispered.

"No! NO! You do NOT get to call me that. I'm not her anymore!" she yelled.

"You'll always be Marie to me," he growled, slowly standing up, nursing his broken arm, willing it to heal.

"I'll never be her, not to you, not to anyone. It's Rogue, it's always been Rogue. You are nothing to me," she screamed before storming out of the Danger Room.


	3. Chapter 3

With barely hidden rage, Rogue made her way down the twisting halls of the school on her way to her room. With a strangled scream, Rogue punched her fist through the wall to her left, the third one she had made since leaving the Danger Room. She ran the rest of the way to her room.

When Rogue reached her room, she threw open the door, nearly breaking it off it's hinges. Kitty gave her an apologizing look, which was returned with a hard glare. She then stomped her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Rogue undressed in record time, jumping into a near freezing shower. When she emerged she still has a hard grimace on her face.

Throwing her X-Men uniform into the hamper near the door, Rogue changed into a new outfit for the day. She pulled her tight leather pants and form fitting black tank top on to her body with care, tying her hair back into a messy bun before lacing up her combat boots. Proceeding to reapply her deep red lipstick she looked at her self in the mirror. Taking in her image she bite back an enraged yell as she hit the mirror, cracking the delicate surface and causing several shards to scatter onto the counter and floor. She grimaced at the blood running across her knuckles, making a small puddle on the counter and dripping onto the floor. She wiped away the blood with a nearby towel before smoothing her soft black gloves up to mid-bicep. Rogue left the bathroom without bothering to clean the glass or blood.

----

Logan stayed behind, content for the moment to watch the way Rogue's hips swayed at she walked away from him. The door being slammed snapped him out of his stupor. With barely hidden rage, Logan screamed, letting his claws slip out and raking them across the wall behind him. Logan grimaced at the noise but continued his scratching anyway.

Blood had long since caked on his skin from claws being stretched too far by the time he ceased his assault. Smirking menacingly at his handiwork, Logan sheathed his claws, breathing deeply to catch his breath. Raking his hand through his hair, he growled his way over to the Danger Room door.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the hallways of the school, Logan was immediately assaulted with the strong stench of blood, pain, and anger, and a scent that was purely Marie.

'Blood. Marie. Marie and blood. Shit,' Logan's mind comprehended the problem and he broke into a dead sprint.

----

"Where are you goin'," Jubilee asked, not even bothering to look up from her magazine.

Rogue paused, one legs swung over her widow sill, and snapped her head back at her roommate.

"Out," she sneered before swinging her other leg out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jubilee dropped her magazine, turning to see the bottom of Rogue's body out the window.

Rogue froze. No one had ever talked to her like that before, no one had bothered to notice her. No one had ever challenged her like this.

"Fuck you Jubes."

"He came back for you. He hauled his ass back into the place that he obviously can't stand, for _you_, Rogue. And here you are, acting like a selfish child, because you can't stand to be happy," Jubilee all but screamed, trying desperately to knock some sense into her lost best friend.

"I don't need to sit here and listen to this shit from the biggest, sluttiest, fuck-up in school," Rogue growled, a trait picked up from absorbing Wolverine.

"Second biggest," Jubilee whispered.

"Fuck you, Jubes," Rogue growled before sliding the rest of her body out of the window.

She was on her motorcycle and out of the front gates by the time Logan walked into her room.

----

It was no surprise to bright-yellow clad woman when Logan came barreling through the front door and into the adjoining bathroom. Although, she was surprised by the steady stream of growled curses that came from his mouth. Sighing heavily, she rolled off her bed and made her way to the bathroom, unprepared for the damage inside.

Logan heard her gasp.

"Where'd she go," Logan's whispered was deathly calm.

"I-I don't know," Jubilee answered.

"Where is she!" Logan yelled, unsheathing his claws.

"I don't know, she just left, out the window, two minutes ago," Jubilee trembled.

With an enraged yelled, Logan shoved his way past Jubilee and out of the bathroom.

With silent tears, Jubilee cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. She finished just in time to hear the faint roar of Logan on Scott's new motorcycle fade into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from the author:

Sorry to everyone who has become addicted to my fic. I haven't had the time to update, and I'm very very sorry. I'll be writing more and updating as soon as possible, sorry again and thank you for reading.

Kayla


End file.
